


Judge A Person By Their Baked Goods

by croshekh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Café, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croshekh/pseuds/croshekh
Summary: Kenma finds some good apple pie... but who made it?Could have been a chapter of my first KuroKen work.





	Judge A Person By Their Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> I want to use this prompt as part of my own original story. I'm testing it out through putting it into fanfiction

 

Kenma really liked apple pie. After hours of extensive research on Yelp and articles from the local news he had found the best apple pie in his area. The cafe was located not to far from his house and was a good place to go to study when he wasn't practicing volleyball. He only went on the weekends, though, because his beloved apple pie was only fresh on Saturdays and Sundays. Reheated preprepared pie just wasn't the same and left the crust often too soggy for Kenma's liking.

The cafe was his sacred ground. He would never invite anyone to go with him. Not any of his teammates, especially Lev for obvious reasons, not even his best friend Kuroo. He enjoyed the solitude of the cafe and wanted to keep his frequent visits a secret.

It was a dreary Sunday but Kenma's mood was positive as he always was while he was on his way to his favorite cafe. But today was a little different. He slipped a note into his bag to give to the chef who baked the delicious apple pies. He wanted to know if he could have the recipe for him to make some pie for during the school week. He brought an umbrella with him to keep his note and books dry so he could also study in the serene ambiance of the cafe. The umbrella also served to help hide himself from being recognized by his classmates that may walk by.

As he entered the cafe, all he had to do was nod his head towards the young lady at the counter. She new his order quite well and all Kenma had to do was hand her enough money to pay for a slice of apple pie and chocolate milk.

Kenma continued to his usual spot in the cafe. There was a comfy arm chair with a small table. He liked to curl up in the chair with his text book in his lap as he took notes.

When the lady came to where he sat with the pie and milk, Kenma slipped her his note and asked for her to give it to the pastry chef. As she walked away, he took a bite of his pie. It was warm and the right balance of sweet and tart. The crust was buttery and flakey; just how he liked it. The familiarity of the taste was comforting. It took him back to the time when Kuroo went with him when he went to visit his grandmother.

Other than the pastry chef's at the cafe, his grandmother's pies were the best. Kenma always liked to help her make them when he went to her house. That time Kuroo had helped too. He made a big mess with the flour and the custard from the filling had eggshells in it. Other than that the pie wasn't too bad for something Kuroo had helped make.

A few minutes later of enjoying his pie, Kenma felt a presence in front of him. He looked up to see Kuroo Tetsuro grinning in front of him. Kenma's eyes widened in fear. His sacred place had been discovered.

"What are you doing here, Kuroo?", Kenma asked sharply. Kuroo gave him a frown, "I'm here to tell you about my pie recipe like you asked in the note."

Kenma was taken aback. Kuroo had been the one making the pies?

Kuroo continued, "well after trying to recreate your grandmothers pie I realized I wouldn't get any better at baking through that. I started out with some American Food Network recipes and then moved onto European recipes. The Dutch version was alright but then I tried the French style and found that I like that more but it was a little too tart so now I do the French stlye filling with a more Dutch style crust. The lattice crust on top is a cinnamon sugar crust with some of the cinnamon sugar sprinkled on top after I put on an egg wash. I could write down the recipe for you if that would help you more with ratios."

At this point, Kenma wasn't listening anymore. He was still in shock that it had been Kuroo making the apple pie all along.

"Kenma?"

Kuroo had realized he wasn't listening and grabbed Kenma's face with both hands before giving him a shake. Kenma pulled away stating, "I'm impressed. I didn't think you could get this good at baking pies."

Kuroo smiled, "I realized after that visit to your grandmother's house that I wasn't the best in the kitchen so I wanted to improve. My mom got on my back a lot about using so much flour and sugar and making so many messes in the kitchen."

Kenma nodded, "so you got a job here as a pastry chef?".  
"Yeah, but only on the weekends so that I can have volleyball practice during the school week," well that explains why the pies are only fresh on the weekend, "so do you want the recipe or...?" Kenma shook his head, "I can just go to your house after practice for pie". Kuroo grinned knowing this was Kenma's way of complimenting him. He needed to make more apple pies.


End file.
